Mechanical sensors are used to measure physical variations in mechanical devices and mechanical structures. Mechanical sensors can measure flexure, stress, and torque in mechanical devices and structures. Some sensors convert mechanical displacement into electrical values through changes in resistance and capacitance of electrical components in the sensors.